Doctor Whooves Shorts
by The 1597 Faceless Writer
Summary: A series of short stories from the adventures of Doctor Whooves.


Author's Note: This is the beginning of a series of shorts describing events in my main _Doctor Whooves_ series that don't appear in the main episodes. Mostly slice-of-life stories, short adventures, and the like. I'll write a new short every now and then to at least provide some sort of entertainment for you when I'm caught in these little periods of time where my updates for the main series become scarce (thank you, school).

This short takes place between Episode 9 and Episode 10 of the main series.

* * *

><p><span>The Rainbow Suit<span>

_**Orbit of Markus X, Lavender System, Sunset Galaxy, Winter, 80000 C.E.**_

The Doctor stood within the open threshold of the TARDIS. Everything around him was cloaked in a shimmering blue light. He could only remain silent as he stared out at the massive blue star the TARDIS was orbiting. Large arches of fiery indigo emanated from the star's surface and stretched far out into the far reaches of its gravitational field.

The Doctor was alone for now. Everypony else had gone to bed. For the next few hours at least, it would be just the Doctor and his thoughts. A sad smile appeared on his face as he looked at the star. His gaze slowly shifted to the dark abyss that surrounded the star. There were next to no orbital bodies to be seen. No planets. No moons. No comets. Not even tiny pieces of space junk. There was just the star sitting alone in the center of its area of control.

"Figured you could use the company," the Doctor sighed as he sat on the edge of the TARDIS entrance. "From the looks of things, it seems you've spent a few billion years all alone out here. Everything caught in your gravity is all the way out there...but you're stuck here. All alone in the very center of your domain." More arches appeared on the chaotic surface of the star and the Doctor nodded. "It was no problem really. Just sort of picked this spot at random. Let the others sleep." The star's surface moved and contorted like magma oozing from a volcano. "Nah. I don't sleep. Well, I _do_...just not that often. No need for it, to be honest. Time Lords never did sleep that well. Too much going on in our heads." The Doctor leaned against the side of the doorway and sighed. "I bet you don't do much sleeping either. What am I saying? Of course you don't. You're a star. Have to stay awake all the time or else your system will drift apart." The Doctor shook his head. "But what's the point? Everything else is so far away, you can barely see it. Why should you care about those so far out of reach?" Another arch appeared on the star's surface. "I see. It's your responsibility. They rely on you to stay awake and keep them together. You may not know them...but...you can feel that, deep down, they're thankful for what you're doing. I suppose that's enough to keep going."

"Doctor?" asked a soft voice.

The Doctor turned around to see the curious face of Pinkie Pie peer out of the darkness. "Ah, Pinkie Pie!" he said with a smile. "Please. Come and join me in the starlight."

"Hmm...okie-dokie-lokie!" The Doctor turned back to the star as the sound of Pinkie's quick hooves pounded against his ears. He heard her run up next to him and hastily sit down. "Were you talking to the star?"

The Doctor rubbed his mane and chuckled. "Heh. I guess I was," he replied.

"Did it have anything interesting to say?" Pinkie asked as she scooted closer to the Doctor.

"All stars have something interesting to say; and I've come across a few who have _literally_ had something to say. This one is just lone-" The Doctor paused as his gaze moved from the star to Pinkie. He instantly took note of the clothes that covered most of the pink mare's body. She was wearing a multicolored jacket that made the Doctor cringe just from looking at it. "Pinkie Pie...what are you wearing?"

Pinkie Pie glanced down at the outfit and giggled. "Oh! This thing? I couldn't fall asleep so I went exploring, hope you don't mind, and I came across a room filled with a whole bunch of clothes. This outfit caught my eye and I thought I'd try it on."

"How are you even wearing it? Most of the clothes in the TARDIS's wardrobes are made for bipedal creatures."

Pinkie shrugged her shoulders. "I just put it on."

"But...I...how..." The Doctor rubbed his temple and sighed. "Nevermind."

"I guess this belongs to you," said Pinkie.

"All clothes on the TARDIS belong to me." The Doctor fell silent for a few seconds. "Well...not _all_ of them. Some are borrowed. I really should get around to giving Clinton his pants back."

"Who?"

"Long story. Not pretty. Forget I mentioned it."

Pinkie smiled. "Okay!"

The Doctor cringed as he continued to look at the costume. "I used to wear that," he admitted.

"This?" Pinkie asked as she patted the blue and white dotted center of the outfit.

"A few faces ago."

"...I think it would look good on you."

The Doctor shook his head vigorously. "No! Those clothes wouldn't look good on _any_pony, let alone me!"

"...What about me?" Pinkie stood up and began making several poses.

The Doctor laughed at the pink mare and wiped his eyes. "You know, you may be the first creature to make it work."

A smile appeared on Pinkie's face that seemed to stretch from ear to ear. "Do you want me to put it back?"

The Doctor stood up and began to walk towards one of the hallways. "It's silly but I actually would prefer to have it remain where you found it. Embarrassing or not, it's still part of my history." The Doctor clapped his hooves and the TARDIS doors closed shut. "This way, Ms. Pie."

"Coming!" Pinkie jumped high into the air before skipping after the Doctor.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for the Doctor to lead Pinkie Pie to the room where the multicolored costume had been kept. It wasn't a particularly large room. It was circular in shape and the lighting was average. It was a mostly empty room aside from ten glass displays. Each display showed a different assortment of clothing. The sixth display was the only one that was empty.<p>

Pinkie made haste in removing the clothes from her body and placing them back on the display. "Sorry," she said with a lowered head.

"Don't be. It's not like you ruined it," the Doctor said. He approached the display and smiled at the outfit within. "I'm sure Rarity could make a duplicate for you if you asked." The Doctor tilted his head before shaking it. "On second thought, don't ask Rarity. I don't think seeing this would be good for her health."

Pinkie giggled. "I think she could handle it. She's seen worse."

"Worse than _that_?"

Pinkie's face became deadly serious as she leaned in closer to the Doctor, her eyes as wide as dinner plates. "You have no idea, Time Lord."

An awkward silence fell between the two. "Well then," said the Doctor after clearing his throat. "I think it's time for you to head back to bed, Pinkie."

"Yeah," Pinkie said with a loud yawn. "Sleep sounds good right about now." Suddenly, the earth pony closed her eyes, collapsed onto the floor, and began snoring.

The Doctor smiled before lifting the sleeping mare onto his back. He was about to exit the room when he took a moment to glance back at the rainbow suit in the display. For a brief moment, the urge to cringe went away and a warm, homey feeling came in to replace it. "I'll always remember when the Doctor was you," he said. He then moved his gaze over the other nine displays. "All of you."

The Doctor then turned off the lights, exited the room with the sleeping Pinkie Pie slung over his back, and quietly closed the door.


End file.
